Vendetta
by LLSmoothJ
Summary: After being betrayed for the last time, Joey says "to hell with it" and leaves Domino. Two years have passed as Yugi and co. finally gets a lead to where he is: New York City. Based on EA Sports' Def Jam Vendetta and the upcoming Def Jam: Fight for New Yo
1. Vendetta: Prologue

This is my first Suspense/Action/Adventure type of story which Joey is the main character in this story inspired by Def Jam Vendetta and, in terms of gameplay, the soon-to-be-released Def Jam Vendetta: Fight for New York. This takes place two years after Battle City. During this time period the pairing for the time being at least in this story is Kaiba/Serenity (Even though I don't really like this pairing, but it serves a purpose in this story.) Also, I won't use any of the rappers that appear in the game, just the game's OCs.

* * *

**Vendetta: Prologue** It was a dark night in Domino City as a red Honda drove up to the Turtle Game Shop. As it stopped, a blonde-haired boy who appeared to be 18 years of age stepped out from the car. Most noticeably is a bandage which was attached to the left side of his face as it appeared that some of the blood was showing, signaling that the cut must've been deep. In his hand was a note which he quickly read over to make sure everything was the way it was supposed to be as it read: 

Yuge,

Sorry I have to tell you like this with a note instead talking to ya face to face. Right now, things are just too complicated for me to stay in Domino. I mean, everything's falling apart and I just need to clear my head. Serenity and I got into a big argument which ended up with me making this decision. It's like I told her: She wanted him, she got him. I mean if I really loved my sister I would do anything to see her happy, right? Mai was right: you can't depend on anyone but yourself to trust, otherwise they'll just betray you. Don't bother to ask where I'm going, cause I know you're just going to try to talk me out of this. Don't worry I'll be back…Someday after I get my shit together.

Take care. Tell everyone my goodbyes for me, Yugi. And tell Moneybags that he's finally won. He finally got what he wanted.

Joey.

With a sigh, he placed the note into the mailbox before going back to his car. With a look back at the game shop, the usual hangout for him and Yugi, as well as his other friends: Tristan, Tea, and Bakura, he wiped a small tear from his right eye.

"So long guys…" He said to himself as he drove off. He was now going to his next and last destination in Domino City: Domino International Airport. He didn't know where he was going, but neither did his friends who'd chase him down and bring him back. They really did cared about him, as did he cared about them. But he didn't want to burden them with his problems. Besides, he could use a trip anyway. After graduating from Domino High, he didn't have much of an option on what to do with his life as Joey wasn't exactly a Straight-A student. Luckily for him, he managed to save up all the money he earned from his job working at the warehouse at the mall. That's not to say that he didn't leave Serenity some money for rent and necessities. Despite what has happened, he still cared enough to see if she was going to be alright while he was gone, despite only leaving a note along with the money.

As he drove, he saw all of his usual spots in the city: The arcade, the mall, just to name a few. He knew how much he was going to miss those places, among other things. He was going to miss Tristan joking about him, which lead to the friendly-little fights between the two, Bakura occasionally being possessed by the spirit in his Millennium Ring, him and Yugi dueling together in tournaments. Hell, he was even going to miss Tea scolding him, not to mention her "speeches," which mostly were based on friendship.

He made it to the airport as he made his decision where to go. The only place he could think about: New York City. Why NYC? He figured that it would be the perfect place for him to go. After all, he did have the appropriate attitude, as well as the accent, right?

As he parked the car, Joey took out his duffle bag, the only piece luggage he bothered to carry, from the back seat. Hopefully there was an open seat in the next flight to the Big Apple, more importantly he had enough for the flight and save some for a hotel, he thought as he walked into the Airport...

**Two Years Later**

Joey was knocked down onto the ground hard as blood began to drip from his forehead, as his arms and face appeared to have been filled with cuts and bruises. The crowd began to cheer and shout as another man walked towards Joey. He was black, wearing Black Baggy jeans which sagged, revealing red boxers, a grey Lugz T-shirt, and a read 'do-rag over his black dreadlocked hair.

"Fuck 'em up, Rez!" A male's voice shouted from the crowd.

"Beat the living shit out of 'em!" Another voice shouted as the man known as Rez approached his fallen opponent, now wielding a chain.

"Time to put ya ta sleep..," He said as he twirled the chain around as Joey tried to regain his bearings.

'Wat the hell have I gotten' myself into…' He muttered to himself as he, at the nick of time, managed to avoid the chain whipping him once again. He knew that he hardly stood a chance against him in a head-on assault as, while he has gain a bit of muscle since moving to New York, Rez was around 6'3" while Joey was only at 5'10." So now, he had to think of something to win this. Maybe he would luck out and hit a shot which would give him a lucky win, but Joey quickly discarded that idea. In here, luck was no option and he needed to prove to the crowd, and himself, that he had what it took to hang with _them_…

"Dat's it!" Joey closed his hands to a fist as he ran towards Rez. Believing that his opponent has finally lost it, Rez got his chain ready, looking to deal easy damage. As Rez swung the chain forward, Joey dove into a roll to avoid, and right after he got back up, he delivered a hard blow to the gut. Thus made Rez flinch and drop the chain as he clutched his stomach.

Not wanting to let up and allow Rez to recover, Joey forced a hard blow from his right elbow onto the back of Rez's neck as he then grabbed the chain, looking for retribution on his mind.

"Time for a 'lil payback…" Joey grinned as he proceeded to whip Rez like a Lion Tamer whipping a lion in a circus act. Needless to say, similar bruises Joey received earlier were beginning to appear on Rez's body. Not letting up one bit, Joey has become the animal released from its cage, looking to satisfy himself with a victim. "Doesn't feel too good, does it, Jerk!?" He taunted as he now wrapped the chain around Rez's neck.

"That Wheeler guy isn't half bad!" One member of the crowd stated as he scratched his chin.

"Who would've thought that a lightweight like him could actually pose as a threat?" His companion, a female nodded. "When did he show up all of a sudden, anyway?"

"Two years ago, from what I heard out on the streets."

Joey pulled the chain back, with his foot pressing on Rez's back to add more pressure! His eyes were filled with hate and rage as he glared at his fallen opponent. "SAY IT!" Joey snapped. His voice cold and sadistic.

Rez tried to say something, but gagged as the chain became tighter! "…I…I…"  
  
"SAY IT, JERK!" Joey ordered. "NOW!"

"…I…I…give…up…" He managed to wheeze as the bell then rang. Joey's grip on the chain weakened as he soon released it, allowing Rez to remove it, and catch his breath.

"The Winner of this street brawl…Joey 'Sacrifice' Wheeler!" The Emcee announced as Joey faces turned from the sadistic look he had earlier to an annoyed look. Despite the fact that he nearly killed Rez, they still insisted on calling him "Sacrifice." Sacrifice? Sacrifice!? Did anything he's done in that fight screamed "Sacrifice?" Did the sadistic, deranged look on his face was a look of a lamb being sent to the slaughter house? He'd understood it two years ago as he, when he first arrived, was as scrawny as a chicken. But now, after about two years of dedication at the gym, as well as tough training, he was fairly muscular, but was definitely not "Mr. Olympian" material. Rather than show his complain about his displeasure of the use of that name, as he was too sore and tired, he just walked away from the place which was a subway train station…and his dueling place.

"Hey 'Sacrifice!'" A female voice shouted with a bit of teasing as a young woman walked over towards him. She had long, blonde hair which reached to her shoulder blades and hazel eyes. She was wearing black and gold mesh halter dress which its length reached her mid thighs and silver knee-high boots.

Joey sighed, "What'd ya want, Deja?" It was already bad enough that the DJ continued to call him that, without her adding on to it as well.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Baby?" Deja held out 5 $200 bills, for a total of $1000 dollars. The prize money he won from his fight against Razor.

"Thanks…" He sighed, now remembering that he forgot about the prize money. "Damn, I'm losing it. I busted my ass out there and I forgot about the reason why I go through with this anyway?"

"Either you're too tired or you've lost a few brain cells." She suggested.

"Har-dee-har-har…" Joey muttered as he walked towards his car, which was red Pontiac. "You need a lift?" He offered.

"Nah, I'm fine." She smiled with an assuring look on his face. "So…see ya tomorrow at The Junkyard?" Deja reminded him about his match tomorrow, this time a wrestling match rather than a street fight like his previous one.

Joey grinned, "Alright then. See ya then!"

"Bye 'Sacrifice!'" Deja waved, teasing him as she walked back to the subway area.

Joey gave her a glare as he opened the car door as he then muttered… "Damn you, Snowman…" He placed the key into the ignition as he then started the car. After he pulled out, he set for his last destination for the night:

Home…

So here ya go: The first chapter of the story. Sorry that it was so short, but the next chapter will be longer. So, how'd you like it so far? Read and review, please!


	2. Vendetta: Betrayal

Alright all, here's the second chapter to this story.

**Lady Blade WarAngel** – Glad to hear it. Oh, and if you're looking for my story. Just check my profile. It should have a list of my stories.

**Lifestone13** – Thanks. I do try.

**Blood** – Sorry. I don't plan on adding any rappers. But that may change, depending on the way things go!

**PROTOTYPE Uber Rei Model 00** – Yes I remember you, and don't worry. The FFX-Yu-Gi-Oh crossover sequel should be up right now. Will Joey and the gang meet again? Only time will tell.

**Teresa** – Hey, if Joey's going to survive in his new…line of work, he has to get stronger. Otherwise he would've been a goner long ago.

* * *

Nobody could've seen it coming…

To say that Serenity especially didn't see this happening would've been the understatement of the year.

As the alarm clock beeped as its face showed 6:15, she slowly woke up from her slumber. It had been two years since that horrible night, the same night which she did something that she never imagined doing: Getting in a huge argument with her brother. It was no secret that they weren't like any regular pair of siblings who usually had some sort of rivalry against each other, for one reason or another, as Serenity and Joey were always seen together. More evident was how much they cared about each other. After all, to save Serenity's eye sight, Joey had to enter the Duelist Kingdom Duel Monsters tournament to win the prize money that would cover the bills for the operation. Despite that he only came in second place, Yugi, who won the tournament, still gave Joey the prize money so the she could have the operation.

And the pier incident during Battle City was far more than enough. Before she removed her bandages, she witnessed Joey, at the time being controlled by Marik, dueling Yugi to the death. And to make matters worse if anyone tried to stop the duel, a crate would have dropped onto Tea, who was bounded to a chair. When she finally decided to remove them, the first sight she saw was Joey swinging on the chain over to get Yugi's key to set his ankle free from the chain which was connected to an anchor which would lead them to their watery grave if they didn't finish the duel in a set time limit. But it was too late, as they were both pulled into the sea by the anchor. Luckily, Joey managed to free Yugi, but he himself wasn't so lucky since he didn't have the key to remove his shackle.

It took all of the courage she could, but Serenity dove into the water and managed to free him before he had drowned. Afterwards, first time in about six years they've seen each other since their parents divorced, they shared an embrace. A brother-sister moment of being together again that was awed by their friends.

So if things were going so well, then why were things falling apart right now?

Two words: Seto Kaiba.

It was not secret that Joey and Kaiba never got along. The only person who hated Kaiba as much as Joey did was Tristan and Duke Devlin. Joey and his friends already had reasons not to like him, especially Joey, but Tristan and Duke both hated Kaiba for another reason entirely:  
  
He had her heart.

During Battle City, it was obvious that they both had affections for her. She was clueless at first, but after a couple of months she realized the situation. At the time she started to develop a crush on Kaiba. She didn't know why or what attracted her to him so much. After all, he was a selfish egotistical insensitive bastard. Maybe it was because of his wealth and fame, but then again she isn't shallow. Or maybe it was because he's been over the world. After all, running an international company would require such travel, something that Serenity always dreamed of doing. Whatever it was, she had three possibly suitors on her hands, who was she to choose?

She decided not to go with Duke, seeing that he already had his own group of girls fawning over him and she was certainly not going to be one of his "cheerleaders."

She was leaning towards going with Tristan, as he did seem to care about her a lot. But she remembered the lies he told her about him being the one who taught Joey how to duel, and being the one who helped him win the money to pay for her surgery. She figured if she couldn't trust him to be honest about that, how could she even trust him in a relationship? And there was no way that a relationship without trust was going to workout for the better. Thus leaving her final option…

Because of how Joey feels about Kaiba, Serenity had to keep her meetings with him a secret. While her crush eventually turned into a love affair, she also still really cared about Joey and knowing about their little arrangement would make him furious, or worse. For two years, she managed to keep it under wraps, but on that fateful day, it all was revealed. She could remember the argument all to well…

Flashback

"How could ya betray me like this!?" Joey snapped at his sister, not happy about what happened. "You mean to tell me that you've been seein' Moneybags behind my back!?"

"You don't even know him!" Serenity snapped back. "You think that he's just some heartless creep. Well you're wrong, Joey! You're wrong!"

"Name one thing that proves me wrong about Kaiba! Name _one_!" Joey challenged.

"Well…umm…" Serenity pondered, trying to remember.

"I thought so… That bastard only cares about himself. He could care less about people like us…" Joey walked away, not wanting to continue this debate.

"Maybe if your pride didn't make you so blind you'd see how wrong you are…" She said silently, but apparently not silent enough as Joey turned around.

"What?"

"All you care about is your pride! You ask me to name one thing that he did that makes him such a good guy? Why don't you name one thing that makes him as bad as you say he is! So what if he insults you, or beats you in a duel? Maybe if you weren't so hotheaded you'd see that you're both alike."

Joey then shot at his sister a glare that would possibly rival even Kaiba's. "Don't **_ever_** compare me to that snob!"

"You still didn't answer my question: Why is Seto Kaiba such a selfish bastard, aside from what he's done to you." Serenity glared back.

"Oh, you want some other reasons why I think he's a selfish bastard? Hmm…let's see…why I think that he's a selfish bastard…OH I KNOW! Hmm…maybe 'cause he…umm…ripped Yugi's Grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon card, just because he's so much of a coward that someone would use his favorite monster against him, and guess what? It s_till_ happened…TWICE!! You want more? Let's see…what else…oh yes, he cheated in at Duelist Kingdom in a duel against Yugi, playing with his heart. Kaiba knew that if Yugi went along and won, he would've been filled with guilt about killing the bastard."

"Supposed if it was _you_ in his situation: Would you do the same if it was my soul trapped by some sick freak?" She retorted.

"First, I wouldn't be that heartless, let alone stupid, to try that stunt. And two, would you want to be rescued that way: Cheating someone out of what they worked so hard on?"

"You're flipping things around again! He was just doing whatever he could to save Mokuba! Why can't you see that through that simple mind of yours?"

Joey tried to ignore it, but he still couldn't believe it. Serenity, his sister, has just insulted him. The first thought that came to mind was to call Ripley as the impossible just happened. And the shocking part was, this was all for Kaiba. The reason why she cared for him was beyond him.

"You say that he's just a heartless bastard. The only heartless bastard I see is _you_! Otherwise you wouldn't be hurting me like this."

"What are you talkin' about?" He replied, both offended and shocked that she would say that. It was official: Serenity had lost it.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You said that you cared about me, and would do anything to make me happy! If that was true then you would be happy for me, no matter who I'm dating. Even if it was him, he makes me happy! Don't you want me to happy!? Your own sister!?" Serenity sighed as she took an orange off the counter before picking up a cutting knife. She proceeded to use the knife to penetrate the orange, slowly splitting it into small, slightly uneven slices. "Do you even care what I want?" She continued with her task.

"What I don't understand is why you'd want to be with a guy like Kaiba anyway, let alone how he makes you happy?" Joey responded. "I mean you must be either brain-dead or gullible to even have feelings for the guy. I thought you weren't so freaking naïve to fall for his bullshit, but obviously I was wrong. He could care less about anyone but himself. Hell, after all the times we've saved his ass from the virtual world. And what thanks do we get? 'I didn't want your help and as far as I'm concerned I never needed it.' I'm sick of having to save the fuckin' Seahorse and not getting any 'Thank Yous. I hope he gets into another one of his messes, and this time, I hope nobody helps that ingrate. Sometimes I wished Yugi _did_ surrender to Noah, just so we didn't have to-"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FUCKING INSENSITIVE DOG!" Serenity screamed, with tears in her eyes as she swung her right hand at him. She couldn't take anymore of her brother's comments about the man she loved, and what Joey just said put her over the edge. What she didn't realized at the time was that she still held the knife in her hand as when she looked up, her livid expression changed into one of fear and sadness as more tears poured from her eyes. Serenity had just realized what she did, or rather what she almost did. A long deep cut which reached from just below the eye to his mouth as blood began to pour. To say that Joey was shocked by his sister's actions would be an understatement… "Joey…I…" Serenity spoke as she extended her hand to the wound, but Joey slapped her hand away.

"Okay, you want him so bad? You got him! I'm though with this…" He said, with a bit of heartbreak in his voice as he headed towards the bathroom, looking to find a bandage to cover the cut.

"Joey please, don't be-"

"Look Serenity, I love you but I believe we both know who you care about more…" He said as walked into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut. "Yer actions just proved it…" He finished silently.

"Joey…" Serenity lost all strength to stand as shed collapse onto the ground. Why did she even snap at him in the first place, let alone ready to do anything to silence him?

"He didn't deserve that…" She said silently as tears pour through her eyes. "Seto didn't deserve that at all…"

End Flashback

She walked towards another bedroom as she then opened the door. It appeared to be clean, but to Serenity it was a shock since it was her brother's room. The drawers were opened as they were only filled with dust as the desk, save for a lamp and pencil sharpener, also laid empty. He still had posters on the walls, from a picture of a Dodge Viper, to Maxim Bikini models on exotic beaches posing seductively. His bed was made as the covers were straightened out and evened on both sides. It was just the way he'd left it.

She then looked back at the desk, as she saw the note, the same note Joey left her before he left…

Serenity,

By the time you read this, I should be gone from Domino. As much as it pains me to do this, I think it's for the best that I leave. I won't be a burden to you and your boyfriend. And just incase you're wondering, yeah I left my deck here. What's the point of playing when you can't even beat your worse enemy, especially since your best card gone? I never thought that there would've been a day that you'd sold out on me, let alone for Kaiba. But then again, I should've expected it all along. After all, the rest of my so-called family already have, why not you? I guess you really are Ma and Dad's daughter. This is twice you betrayed me now…

As for Moneybags, I hope you both have a good life together. After all, you said if I really cared about you I'd let you two be. This is the best way I could do it, without me stopping you. Maybe I'll come back when I got my shit together which, let's face it, will be a long time before that happens. Face it: I don't really have anything going for me. School was a drag, I was close to getting fired, and the fact that Yuge and everyone else had a bright future ahead of them was a bit too much for me.

I hope that we can someday put all of this behind us…if I'm still alive.

Joey.

She then looked at the scattered Duel Monsters deck. She managed to see all of his Trademark cards: Panther Warrior, Jinzo, Gearfried The Iron Knight, even Flame Swordsman. Sadly, his favorite and rarest card, Red Eyes Black Dragon, was not present as it instead rested on the counter: An eternal reminder of both Joey and her ultimate betrayal. At times she wanted to rip the card into shreds, forgetting about him, the card, Duel Monsters all together. But then again, it'd just make the pain even worse. And most of all: She missed him.

She missed hearing him snore. She missed seeing him eat as if he hadn't eaten in a year. She missed that goofy smile of his. Basically, she just missed him being around. She knew that she played a role in him leaving, but was it so wrong to love? Was it so wrong to care? Was it so wrong to be with the one person she loved, even if he was her brother's worse enemy?

Speaking of the man in question, her relationship with him hasn't been so well, up to the point where they're no longer together. While she tried to get her brother out of her mind, she decided to pay Kaiba a visit. But alas, he was either too busy or was in a meeting. After all, a big CEO like him was always swamped with work, she figured. Unfortunately, her theory became more and more true as she became more depressed more and more, up to the point where she found out the truth: Kaiba had only used her to get to her brother. And now that he was gone, she was no longer a use to him. Serenity had changed as well. No longer was she the happy, energetic girl that they all knew. But she was just bland and somewhat depressed. With Tristan, Bakura, and Tea all have plans which were more likely outside of Domino, Serenity would be alone. There were always Yugi, Duke, and Mokuba, of course, but it wouldn't be the same, not without the whole gang.

Not without Joey…

* * *

Yeah I know that this chapter sounds depressing. But it'll get better. Next chapter, Joey has another match. But who sees him? Find out.


	3. Vendetta: Discovery

Alright, here's the next chapter everyone. But just to let y'all know, don't expect my updates to be as soon as a week, as not only do I have other stories I'm working on. I have college to juggle as well.

**Blood** – Don't worry, there's going to be fighting in this chapter. As for blood? Expect some, but not too much blood. As I'm planning on building up the blood flow for a major fight so much that it'll just be minor in comparison. Can you say "Possible Character Death?"

**Magicman/Smokegirl** – Thanks, I do try! The events between Joey and Serenity may be further investigated in future chapters.

**PROTOTYPE Uber Rei Model 00 – **The things people could do! Love blinds everyone I guess. But you're right. It is hard not to feel sorry for her, as she was taken advantage of.

**Lady Blade WarAngel** – Thanks. And I'm sorry that you couldn't read the whole thing properly.

* * *

**Vendetta**: **Discovery**

The annoying sound of an alarm clock could be heard as a fist slams onto the snooze button, thus disabling the noise which emitted from the alarm clock which indicated that it was 10:00AM. Joey Wheeler opened his eyes as he stepped out from his bed in his one-room apartment. It wasn't exactly the best apartment, but at least the rent was pretty low, especially when his paychecks depended on whether he wins or loses in his fights. And besides, he could always fix it up to at least decent standards…provided if he had the time available from his all-too-busy schedule.

As Joey walked into the bathroom he grabbed the washcloth from the rail near the bathtub as he then turned on the water faucets at the sink. After wetting the cloth and rubbed it on a bar of Dial soap, he proceeded to wash his face thoroughly, making sure that any trace of dirt was expelled from his face. After rinsing his face off, Joey looked into the mirror as he saw his face. It appeared that he was developing 5 O'clock shadow. But what was most noticeable was that deep scar on the left side of his face, the scar that was from the outside corner of his left eye down. The same scar which would remind him of that fateful day his sister betrayed him for his worse enemy.

Joey looked in the mirror as he applied Crest toothpaste onto his blue electric toothbrush, his thoughts went on to today's match at the Junkyard which would be a wrestling match. Unlike a street fight, the fight would be inside a wrestling ring, plus weapons such as the chain he used to defeat Rez last night would be illegal. The one thing he wasn't exactly fond over was who his opponent was going to be that night: Ruffneck. A Wildman from the Confederate State who was, stereotypically, trailer trash!

Next came his wardrobe: Nothing too fancy, just a pair of red windbreaker pants, black T-shirt, and black addias sneakers with the red stripe. After all, he was going to spend a few hours at the gym. He managed to find a job at a warehouse company downtown in New York City, but since it was the weekend, he had the day off.

As Joey walked downstairs and towards his car. His cell phone which was in his hand began to ring in the familiar tone of D-12's "My Band." After a glance, he looked down at the screen to see who was calling. It was then that his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah?" Joey answered, knowing all too well who this was.

_"So…the sacrifice is still standing."_ A voice on the other end taunted. It was somewhat whiny, but tough.

"Pockets…" Joey simply replied as he opened the door and stepped inside of the car on the driver's side. "What'd ya want?"

_"Just to give ya some good news, an' bad news!"_ He explained. _"Apparently there's a slight change in plans, dawg!"_

"What? D-Mob couldn't tell me this instead of you doing his work for him?"

_"You know how it is! D-Mob's got some business going down! He's a busy man you know!"_

"Just get on with the message!" Joey snapped, nearly to the point of being irritated as he drove away from the building.

_"Okay, the bad news is that yo' match with Ruffneck's been changed from a wrestlin' match, to a street fight!"_

"My cheeks are filled with joy…" Joey said sarcastically.

_"Don't worry my man! There's still the good news!"_

"What? You saved 15 on yer car insurance by switching to Geico?"

_"True, but that's not the good news! You see, the people don't exactly show any love for Ruffneck!"_

"I wonder why? Maybe because he's a bigot?"

_"Now now Wheella, no need to be name droppin' like that, dawg!"_

"Whatever…"

_"Anyway, you got the people supporting ya! And you know the fans like to throw a few goodies in! Just to make sure that the bastard gets dealt with!"_

"Right…So that's the good news?"

_"Did I stutter?"_

Joey responded by shutting off his cell phone. He had enough of Pockets, and was becoming very irritated. So what if he would get into trouble later! The last thing he needed was to hear Pockets' ramblings, especially now that his match with Ruffneck wouldn't be a wrestling match. Instead it would be once again a street fight. He wished that D-Mob and the rest of the powers-that-be would just make up their damn minds. But then again, as annoying as he was, Pockets did had a point: Hardly anyone liked Ruffneck. Who would like a typical redneck? Just great…even more pressure on him to win.

On his drive to the gym, he passed by what appeared to be the Julliard School of Performing Arts. Joey was reminded of his friend, Tea Gardner. Wasn't it her dream to become a dancer in New York? If so, there was no doubt that she'd be in a school like this. He wanted to turn back and visit her, just to see how she's doing, but he decided against it, seeing that his appearance would cause questions and maybe even resentment. Besides, she may have not been there anyway! A school like Julliard cost a lot of money, and Tea wasn't exactly a Hilton sister.

Tea Gardner was in her room at the school looking at a few pictures. They were pictures of her friends: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Serenity. They ranged from Prom pictures, to just them being silly. The joyful expression which was on her face soon changed to depression as she saw one picture. It was of Joey and Serenity, arms across each other's shoulder. From the picture, she thought that their relationship as of now would never be a reality. But it was. She had found out about what happened between Joey and Serenity, as well as Joey's departure from Yugi, who showed her the note Joey left him. She had to admit that she felt resentment towards Joey for leaving. For leaving Serenity alone and hurt, as she was now a shell of her former self. But she missed him much more than she was angry with him for leaving the way he did.

"Hey Tea!" A girl around her height, with long green hair, and green eyes called out to her. It was her friend, Bethany, or Beth for short. They've both shared the same inspirations and goals as a dancer which played a huge role of the close bond they now shared.

Tea just let out a sigh, "The answer is still no!" She said.

"Hey, I'm not asking you to go out with my brother this time." Beth pouted.

"But I knew the next best thing. There's no way I'm going to one of those fights!" Tea declared. As much as they were alike, she couldn't understand Beth's enthusiasm to see one of those barbaric street fights that's been happening around New York. Those guys were fighting for what, cold hard cash? So they literally place their bodies-and possibly life- on the line just for a few hundreds? Anyone who would join in one of those fights wouldn't be someone who she'd like to know.

"Oh come on! They're not that bad!"

"'Not that bad!?'" Tea exclaimed. "Didn't you hear about that guy who got stabbed 20 times! Or that story about a woman who was 'accidentally' shoved onto the tracks as the Subway was coming by? What kind of sick bastard actually condones this?"

Beth sighed, "Just come with me Tea! If anything happens, we'll leave and never speak of it again. Okay?"

Tea sighed, "Okay, but if I get groped or blood all over me…"

"Trust me, it'll be fun!"

Day soon changed into night, as the Junkyard was being piled up by spectators. At first glance, this "Junkyard" would be considered one of the cleanest Junkyards ever seen. The abandoned cars and other scraps of metal have been sorted out neatly as there were small barriers to keep the crowds from getting physically involved. Especially with the fact that they totally despise one of the competitors!

"We're 'gon do this Confederate Style, Boy!" A lanky, yet built skinhead yelled, much to the hate of the crowd who just booed at him. He was wearing Brown Cammo pants which were tucked into a pair of knee-high army boots, with a belt with the Confederate Flag printed on the buckle.

On the other corner, Joey just looked at Ruffneck, annoyed with him. "Confederate Style?" He asked skeptically.

"You mocking me Boy?" Ruffneck glared at the Blonde.

"Just ring the damn bell…" Joey hissed as the bell did indeed ring. The two competitors moved around in the circle as the crowd were in an uproar!

"Get 'em Wheeler!"

"Fuck that bigot up Sacrifice!"

Joey groaned at the latter cheer. The 'Sacrifice' nickname was getting on his last nerve. Well…it looks like that he'd have to show them why he's anything but a 'sacrifice.'

"Alright Cowboy, bring it on!" Joey taunted.

"Wit pleasure!" Ruffneck went for a punch that Joey was prepared to block. But instead of feeling a fist in his hand, he felt a steel-toed boot hit him about 1.5 inches away from his…well…

"HEY, KEEP IT CLEAN RUFFNECK!" A ref shouted out which made one man in the audience yell at him.

"THIS IS STREET FIGHT! JUST ABOUT ANYTHING'S CLEAN!"

"Ain't so tough now, aren't ya Boy!" Ruffneck taunted as Joey was down on the ground, clutching his bruised jewels.

"Damn you…" Joey seethed as he tried to get up, but was met with a kick in the face from Ruffneck, much to the crowd's disapproval.

"Get up Boy, so ah can bet cha again and again!" The redneck shouted as Joey got back onto his feet. Ruffneck then rushed over and knocked him down with a stiff lariat.

"AW COME ON!" One of the members of the crowd shouted.

"DON'T LET RUFFNECK GET YOU DOWN!" Another person, a female, said, as she tossed a chain into the "ring." Hopefully for Joey to grab, but unfortunately, Ruffneck caught it in his hand.

"You gonna die, Honkey!" He taunted again as the crowd went into an uproar. The Confederate Pride began to use the chain to whip Joey like a mule. As the swings from Ruffneck became more and more hard, Joey's face appeared to be more and more bruised.

"Damn, it's already started." Beth cursed, already hearing the cheers and jeers, as she stood outside a Port-o-Potty. "Tea, if you weren't so slow…"

"Be patient!" Tea shouted from the inside as Beth began to tap her boot-clad foot, being overly impatient.

"I have been being Patient. For ten damn minutes!"

"Honestly Beth, it's not that big of a deal!" Tea scoffed.

"It is a big deal!" Beth protested. "I want to see Ruffneck get his Confederate ass handed to him!"

"You have something against him?"

"You would to, knowing how you feel about prejudice!"

"So, is this 'Ruffneck' some type of racist?"

"You can say that." Beth brushed back her green hair. "So are you coming out, or am I gonna have to see this fight by myself."

"And leave me here alone to, what? Be groped? No way!"

"Then what are you waiting for then, Taye? Come on and let's go!" Beth was about to open the door, but the door opened itself. Out stepped Tea, who wasn't dressed the same way as she was before. She was now wearing Black Doc Martens, _very_ baggy blue jeans, and a Black Nike hooded sweatshirt, which the hood was over her head.

Tea just glared back at her friend, who looked at her as if she grew two heads, wings, and a tail. "What? I'm trying to make myself to look less appealing to the sickos who would want to rape me."

Beth scoffed, "Why would they want to rape you? I mean, why would anyone need to rape someone?"

"You know about places like these! You're more likely to get raped, impregnated, and labeled as a disgrace to all women." Tea stated. "Let's see this fight. The sooner it's done, the sooner we can leave."

"Fine Tea, chill already." Beth rolled her eyes as the two headed to the fighting ring…

Ruffneck place a strangle hold on Joey as he went to mount him, expecting the blonde to "fall asleep." However, there was still some strength left in the former Duelist as he Monkey-flipped the redneck off.

"…So…that's…how you're…gonna play…" Joey said, trying to regain his breath from nearly being choked to death as he coughed up a little bit of blood. "Fine…" Joey put up his fists as he was ready to fight. "Put 'em up, Cowboy!"

"Ah'm gon' beatcha again!" Ruffneck rushed towards Joey, but the blonde moved out of the way and used the southern redneck's own momentum against them as he shoved him into the railing.

As Ruffneck tried to recover from whatever damage he may have received, Joey picked up the same chain Ruffneck had used earlier to whip him with. "GET UP!" He shouted as he then made a mad dash towards Ruffneck, who then turned around and got a chain-wrapped fist square in the face. "How you like them apples, _Boy_?" Joey mocked as he then stomped on the Jewels of Ruffneck, who then squealed like a piggy. Much to the crowd's approval…

"Alright, just in time…" Beth said as she saw Joey unwrapping the chain from around his fist and then wrapped it around Ruffneck's neck.

"We're 'gon hang ourselves a Redneck!" Joey said, mocking Ruffneck's Southern accent.

"Dayum you…" Ruffneck wheezed. "Dayum you, ya yellah bastard!"

"GIVE UP!?" Joey shouted at him as he tightened his grip on the chain.

"N…Nee…Nevah!"

"FINE!" Joey let go of his hold as Ruffneck clutched his neck, trying to get back his breath. The blonde found a discarded bat on the ground someone apparently has tossed in during the fight. "This works…" He smiled as he took a swing at the bat, to warm up.

"This is gonna be sweet…" Beth smiled. "This is so cool Tea…" She looked back, but the Brunette girl wasn't there. "Tea? TEA!?" Apparently Tea wasn't there. "If I miss this guy getting a home run hit on Ruffneck's head…" She seethed as she walked back in search of her friend.

"Wheella's up at bat. He steps to tha plate… Here's the pitch…he swings and-!" Joey announces in his usual Brooklyn accent as he then swung the bat as hard as he could, hitting the back of a recovering Ruffneck's head, knocking him down on his face. "Ruffneck's been knocked tha fuck out!" He announced much to the approval of the crowd!

"Your winner! Joey 'Sacri-'" The Emcee cowered away when Joey held the bat as if he was going to hit him. When he said that he was sick of being called "Sacrifice," he wasn't kidding.

Joey place a hand on his forehead as he then brought it back to eye level. Much to his shock, it was covered in blood. "He made me bleed…Bastard!" But he then shrugged it off. "Now to get paid…" He said as he left the circle…

"Tea, this is the last time I'm brining you to a fight!" Beth said as she had to basically drag Tea to the scene of the fight.

"Good. I didn't want to see something so barbaric anyway!" She retorted.

"You such a goody-goody…" Beth scoffed as they made it back, just to see Ruffneck on his back in a puddle of his own blood. However, Joey was gone. "Damn it, we missed it!"

"Like that's a big deal…" Tea muttered as she saw the referee try to revive Ruffneck. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. It's only a few brain cells he's going to lose. But then again, Ruffneck wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer to begin with."

"Oh." Tea looked at Beth. "Not that I care, but who was his opponent?"

"He was tall, Blonde, and pretty wild at the end!" Beth explained. "Don't know him, though…"

Tea nodded. "Fine, now let's go before someone decides to have his way with us!" She suggested sternly.

"You're no fun…" Beth muttered as the two girls then left.

"You win again 'Sacrifice!'" Deja was then met with a glare from the tired blonde, who has since placed a bandage on his forehead where he was cut by the chain, courtesy of Ruffneck. "Okay…sorry…"

"I'm getting sick and tired of the whole Sacrifice thing." Joey muttered as he began to count his money, it was the same as the previous night: $1000.

"Well, to be fair, the only way you've won is by using a weapon. First with Rez with the chain, now with Ruffneck with that bat, you've never used any type of move that got the crowd going. Any type of move that indicates that the match is over, let alone something the crowd could cheer for."

Joey sighed. When Deja was right, she was right. It was true that he relied on weapons to win. Now he had to develop a move. Something that would put his opponents down for the count! Something that would make the crowd go "HOLY SHIT!" …Okay maybe not that far, but eye-catching nonetheless. "I guess I have my work cut out for me!"

The blonde girl patted Joey's shoulder. "Don't worry big man, you'll think of something." She assured. "It's not like you can think up something over night. You have about till Tuesday."

"Is it going to be a wrestling match, or will it just change and become another street fight again?" Joey narrowed his eyes at the Blonde girl, skeptical with the news he just received.

"I had no idea that D-Mob was going to change your match! Don't worry, there probably won't be a special request from the fans as unlike Ruffneck, Chukklez is somewhat of a fan favorite."

"Chukklez…this guy some type of clown?" Joey asked.

"You could say that…but don't take him lightly! He may seem all laughs and giggles, but he's one that's gonna be hard to beat!" Deja warned.

"Don't sweat it, Deja!" Joey assured. "Hey, I'm on a roll here! There's no way I'm gonna lose, let alone to some clown!"

Deja sighed, "Modesty's a trait where I find attractive to a man, and so far your amount is fatally scarce."

"You really need to loosen up a bit! I mean come on, the night's still young, y'know?"

"With you looking like that?" Deja grimaced at Joey's semi-blood stained clothes from his fight. "I'm flattered by the offer Mr. Wheeler, but I have a policy not to be around blood on my dates so thanks, but no thanks."

"But at least let me give ya a lift!" He offered.

"Sorry, but I doubt that where I'm going is on your way. Besides, I have my car!" She explained which caused a slight groan from her blonde friend. "I'll tell ya what, if you win your next match, maybe we can have fun together!"

"That seems fair…" Joey sighed. It could've been worse in his situation. He could've been dealing with a certain blonde who was much older than him and also was a bit materialistic.

"Are you going to continue to be a stick in the mud?" Beth asked her brunette friend as they were walking back to their car. "I mean, every time we go out, you always have this attitude! It's like you have a huge chip on your shoulder!

"Sorry…" Tea sighed looking down.

"I mean, do you even _want_ to have fun? But lately you keep finding excuses to avoid that, and consequently dragging me down with you!" Beth sighed, "Sometimes I feel sorry for you…"

"Look, I just have a lot on my mind, okay?" Tea said, not bothering to look up as she bumped into the green-haired beauty. The snaps on the strap of her purse came undone as it fell off her shoulder and onto the ground. Unfortunately, Tea didn't bother to close it as all of its contents fell out! "Sorry…"

Beth dropped down as she helped Tea grab all that fell out from her bag. "You must have tons on your mind if you don't even see where your going! I mean what's with-" She stopped as she came across a picture that fell out from the bag.

Tea blinked at Beth's silence. "What's wrong?"

"Can you hand me a pen?" She asked. Apparently something was going on.

Tea picked up a black Bic pen that fell out of the purse. "Sure, but why?" Tea walked over to see the picture Beth was looking at: It was picture of her and her friends: Yugi, Joey and Tristan as they were all smiling and giving the peace sign. She then gave the pen to Beth.

"He looks so familiar…" Beth removed the cap from the pen as she proceeded to give Joey a "facial makeover."

"Why are you doodling on my photo?" Tea asked.

"Add a 5 O'clock shadow…a nasty scar…" Beth doodled, until she blinked at the resemblance. "Oh my god…that was him!"

"Who was him?"

"Ruffneck's opponent!" Beth pointed to the modified picture of Joey that showed his current look. "That was him!"

Tea blinked. "Joey!? Are you serious?"

"I know what I saw!" Beth said. "And this guy was the one who beat Ruffneck down!"

'So all this time, Joey's been here…' Tea thought. If this was true, Joey would have _a lot_ of explaining to do!

* * *

So it looks like Tea has found out where Joey's been! All this time he was right under her nose! Next chapter, the search is on as she and Beth look for Joey's whereabouts. What will happen when she and Joey see each other for the first time in two years?" 


	4. Vendetta: Confrontation

_This chapter was supposed to be done a long time ago. But my hard drive crashed so now I have to start the next chapter to nearly all of my stories all over again. I'm not going to respond to reviews this chapter because of this. I don't know how this chapter's going to turn out, it may suck, it may be good, but it won't be like my original version and for that I'm sorry._

**Vendetta**: Confrontation

Tired…

That would be the word to describe how Joey must be feeling. He had just won a hard-fought victory against Ruffneck. A tough opponent Joey had barely won against. There was only one thing to do now to celebrate this victory, despite how he's feeling.

He was at the Face Club. A club that happened to also be a venue for a Wrestling Match. He's been there before and lost a match against Briggs, a man who appeared to have been in the military at some point. Nevertheless, Joey decided to just relax and enjoy the atmosphere. Remixed hip hop music played as a few people were dancing, while others, such as Joey, were just at the bar.

What Joey needed to think about was the trademark move. He already had an idea on what it should be, after all. He had taken about, like what, 10 of them already? And they all hurt like hell, some even knocked him out for a few minutes. But what should be the focus? Head, of course, but he couldn't just lift anyone! After all, he maybe be 6'0" and may've gotten stronger, but Chukklez was bigger and very hard to lift. He could always go for the old-school shot itself, the cheap shot below the belt. But then again, that'd just add more fuel to the fire of this whole "Sacrifice" fiasco. Damn it, it's hard…

"Hey Wheeler!" A voice calls out to the blonde. Joey looked back and saw a couple of black guys in his direction. "What'chu up to?" One of them asked. He was wearing a red cap backwards, a Red shirt, Black Baggy jeans, and White K-Swiss shoes.

"Nuttin'…" The blonde sighed as the group, all three of them, walked up to him as they then took a seat at the stool.

"So what's this we've been hearin' about 'chu havin' tha hots for that blonde girl…"

"Deja?" Joey finished for him.

"Yeah her! You look like you want a piece of that ass if ya know what I'm sayin' eh?" He nudged an elbow at Joey with a sly grin.

"Man shut the fuck up, and keep yer mind outta the gutta!'" Joey scolded. "It ain't nothin' like that!"

"Ya damn right if yer dressed like that!" He pointed at Joey's clothing that were stained with blood – His and Ruffneck's.

"So I didn't go home and take a shower! S'not like I'm here to meet someone anyway!"

"Personally, I'd go for that Latina Chick, Carla!" A guy shorter than the first stated. He was wearing a Black Phat Farm Hooded Sweatshirt, Blue Camo pants, and White Old-School Nikes. "I really like ta tap dat ass!"

"Boy please, Carla's a lesbian! She hates on guys, man!" The first scolded his friend.

"Oh c'mon Ty! All she needs is a bit of sexual chocolate! 'Cause once ya go black, ya nevah go back!" He

"Y'all goddamn crazy…" The third guy shook his head in embarrassment. He was wearing a Red Button-up long sleeve shirt, Black Slacks, and Black Dress Shoes. Apparently he was the more "classier" dresser out of the three, as well as being taller. "You and Ty both need to calm yo asses down before y'all get something that your asses can't afford, Kenny!"

"I'm sayin', right Karl?" Joey agreed, "You guys either got issues, or ya not gettin' any! No wonder there's girls like Carla! I'd go lez too if I had ta deal with you two asses!"

"What are you? Her Father? Her Brother?" Ty asked teasingly.

Joey scoffed as he shook his head, "Don't even think about labeling me into that position…"

"What's wrong Wheeler?" The man named Kenny asked.

"Did something happen to you Joe?" Ty added.

"Let me put it to ya this way: Family ain't the shit it's hyped up to be!"

"Boy you crazy!"

"I'm serious! If ya lived my life, you'd feel the same way…" Joey sighed as he took a sip of water (He _is_ driving home later). What he did not notice were two arrivals…

"Well, this is the place!" Beth announced as she opened the door. She decided that it was best to go home and dress up in something more appropriate for clubbing: Green Bustier top, Black Mini Skirt, and Black Stiletto Boots. "The Face Club! The Most Popular Hangout, as well as home of the Wrestling Matches of-"

"Figures…" Tea interrupted her as she then stepped in. She was wearing a Black Tank top, Leather Pants, and Black Boots. Unlike Beth's, Tea's boots were more Platform than high heeled. "I don't know why you like the more violent places!"

"It's a curse!" Beth shrugged as she then noticed the downed look at Tea's face. "Don't tell me that you're afraid that you're going to get groped here too…"

"I'm here, am I?" Tea snapped.

"Dayum Tea, chill already!"

"Sorry…" Tea sighed as she then heard a familiar voice. A voice all too familiar.

"Alright, let's go dancing!" Beth cheered as she went onto the dance floor. When she noticed Tea's presence, or lack thereof, she sighed. "Tea, what now…" She asked as she walked back. "She's been a real stick in a mud sucking the fun out of everything…" She mumbles. "If you want to be her friend, then look out…" She noticed Tea staring at a direction. A direction that happened to be where Joey was…

"They talk about nuclear family? Well here's my nuclear family: A drunk of a fatha, a quitta for a mother, an' a sellout for a sista! Pretty cool family huh? I'm like Slim Shady, only my pops didn't walk out on me, my mom did! My father's new soul mate was a bottle of Jack Daniels, and my turncoat sista…" Joey shook his head, "My fucking turncoat sista!"

"What she do?"

"The bitch sold me out to my worse enemy! Then she goes on saying that she loves him! And when I try to talk 'er back to her senses, she snaps at me!" Joey scoffed, "I was like fuck that! I'm outta here!"

"Why the fuck didn't you beat the bitch down then?" Kenny shook his head. "Shit, if she had done that shit to me, the bitch wouldn't even be standin.'"

"You know how fucked up Society is! They'll believe any story bitches come up with these days! Shit, next thing you know that all around time I'll be 'Joey Wheeler: Deadbeat lowlife who beats his lil' sister!'"

"I hear ya…stupid feminist bitches…" Ty scoffed as he sipped from his glass of Martini.

"But if there's anyone to blame it's myself! I was too stupid to trust my so-called sista. After all, she did live with my so-called motha fer six years. She's basically a mini version of her: Backstabbing selfish bitch who do anything to make their lives better. No matter who they hurt as long as they're satisfied." Joey snickered. "Ma wants to think that I'm a failure! Well ya know what, I think she's a failure! They're all failures as far as I'm concerned. They could all drop dead for all I care…"

That was the straw that broke the Camel's back for Tea as she balled up her fists. "Beth…"

"Yeah?" Beth asked, wondering what was suddenly so wrong with her.

"How much do you like this club?"

"I love it!" She smiled. "This is my favorite one!"

"Find a new one…" She said as she stormed over to the bar where Joey and his friends were. They did not know that they would be dealing with an angry brunette girl.

Kenny noticed Tea as he decided to hit on her. This was an action that he had always taken when he meets the ladies for the first time. However, it never results in the way Kenny would like. And this time, the result would be much worse…

"Hey girl, what's yo si-" He was cut off with a _very_ hard kick below the belt as everyone's eyes went wide. Tea, apparently, wanted to especially beat the living hell out of Kenny ever since he made that remark about how Joey should've beaten down Serenity.

"Oh…SHIT!" Ty exclaimed at his friend's downfall –literally!

"The hell- Tea!? Here!?" Joey blinked at seeing his old friend…well…pissed off friend.

"You know this bitch?"

"Y'could say that…" Joey said as the girl in question walked…more like stormed closer. Karl went to the fiery brunette to try to calm down the situation.

"Now that was very uncalled fo-" He was cut off with a glare that, if it could, it would've burned a hole through Karl's lanky body as he went to check on Kenny. This situation only made Ty angry. This girl needed to calm her ass down, and since the easy way failed. It was now time for the hard way...

"What we have hear is an attitude that needs to be adjusted!" He said, stepping into Tea's path.

"Move…" She said coldly.

"You need to check yo'self befo' ya wreck yo'self girl! What the fuck is yo problem, Bitch? Are ya PMS'ing or sumthin' or what?"

"Get out of my way!" She hissed.

"Not until you apologize! Now say ya sorry!"

Tea sighed as she reached into her purse. Unfortunately for Ty, she brought out mace, which she used to spray in Ty's eyes.

"AW SHIT SHIT!"

Beth sighed as she then watch the next of Tea's wrath: Giving Joey the hardest slap she has ever seen, let alone from her, "We're definitely gonna get kicked out for sure…"

Joey glared as he rubbed the spot on his face where she hit him. "What the hell is your problem Tea? You come here with this attitude, you kick the poor guy in his nuts for no reason at all, then you spray _him_ in his face with that mace-"

"You are my problem!" She hissed at the Blonde.

"You're making a scene…" Joey warned. "You gonna get yerself thrown out!"

"I don't care! Let 'em see!" Tea replied. "You know what, I want them to see! I want them too see how much of a jerk you are!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"An innocent girl is hurt right now, all because of your foolish pride!" Tea pushed him back.

"What innocent gi-" Joey stopped, he now knew exactly what she's talking about. "If you're talking about that double-crossing snake in the grass, yer wasting yer time and mine!"

"Oh really! Then how's she supposed to feel! I mean, where is she going to go after whatever money you left her runs out?"

"Simple…The Kaiba Mansion. How is Miss _Kaiba_ doing anyway?" Joey asked sarcastically, putting much emphasis on "Kaiba." "Y'know? The double-crossing bitch that sold me out for Rich Boy? She should be enjoying the time of her life! I mean, skiing, wind surfing, relaxing on his private Yacht. Fancy Limos…"

"You really think that Serenity's doing all that right now?"

"What else is she supposed to do? She obviously could care less about me, just like her bitch mother!"

"She's your mother too!"

"Well she never acted like one, at least not to me!" Joey crossed his arms. "Where are you going with this? So I can come to my senses and go back to Domino and for what? That bitch? Name one good reason why I should even _think_ about talking to her again?

"BECAUSE SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" Tea screamed at him!

"EXACTLY!" Joey shouted back. "She's my sister! I'm her brother! We're not friends, we never were, and will never will be! I don' have to like her, and she don' have to like me! And apparently she doesn't, and as you can see I'm not exactly the president of her fan club either!" And with that Joey walked away, not even looking back once.

"This is some crazy shit!" Karl went over with a glass of water as he poured it onto Ty's eyes, hoping to wash out the pepper as Beth, feeling pity for him, went to help up Kenny. However…

"Hey there…" Kenny smiled at the green-haired girl. "You look fine…oh souki-souki now!"

Beth scoffed as she just let the man collapsed on the floor. "Fucking pervert…"

Joey walked to his car as he then unlocked and opened the door to the driver seat. He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do, he just wanted to get away from that place.

"Fuck this…" He said as he stepped into the car, unknown to him, he had a visitor. His eyes narrowed… "What you want…?"

"You really want to know what I want?" Tea asked, sitting shotgun.

"Humor me…"

"Okay then Joey… I want you to go home!"

"Hello…that's what I'm trying to do!" Joey placed the key into the ignition as Tea sighed.

"Not that! I want you to get on the next plane to Domino and go home!"

Joey scoffed, "I figured you were going to say that…"

"I'm serious! I want you to go home!"

"Why should I? I had nothing goin' for me there anyhow! I'm better off right here where I am!" Joey stated.

"If getting soaked with blood and fighting to the death is better off for you…" Tea shook her head. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm going to end it! You shouldn't even be here! You don't belong here! You belong back in Domino with Serenity!"

"That's what it's about? So you're basically saying that I'm not allowed to leave Domino, but you, on the other hand, are? How school goin' over there in Julliard anyway?"

"Please! I'm here because of a scholarship! While you're here because you're being a big baby about what happened and won't even try to make up with her?"

"Don't even try to pull that Double Standard Bullshit with me, Tea! What do you expect: Me to go home, see Serenity, make up, and all the sudden we're huggin' and all that shit? That Full House crap may work on Prime Time TV, but that shit don't work here! You don't even know what the fuck I've been through, much less what that bitch done to me!"

"Please! Don't blame Serenity for your stupid mistakes!"

"Just like I thought, you're always quick to blame everything on me!" Joey retorted. "You're always judging me to be the bad guy! Okay, I've made a few shitty mistakes in my life, but do you have to treat me like a criminal to throw it back in my face! In fact, you've been judging me since they day you met me!" He scoffed, "The day you met me! Okay, so maybe Serenity isn't responsible for me going into these fights, but she's sure as hell responsible for the scar in my eye, unless you don't want to believe it!"

"Whatever Joey…" Tea scoffed. He was looking for any reason to blame Serenity for his own problems. But that wasn't going to stop her from doing what she had to do. That wasn't going to stop her making sure he goes back to Domino!

"Y'know what, I don't even give a shit what you think of me anymore Tea. Since it's obvious that no matter what she does, she's still going to be 'Sweet Lil' Serenity' to ya! You can call me a horrible brotha if ya want. I tried to be the best fucking brotha in the world, and what do I get for my trouble? A knife to the face!" Joey closed his eyes as he seethed. "If she went just a inch higher…just a little bit higher…"

Tea looked at Joey's hurt expression as she began to feel sorry for the blonde. Maybe she should've looked more into it instead of just blaming him first… "Joey…I didn't know…I thought…"

"Are ya going with me or not?" Joey simply asked. Not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Sure…" Tea said as she got out her cell phone.

"Okay, but we're not goin' to Julliard." He said as he started the ignition.

"Fine with me…" Tea sighed as she quickly went through her phone's contact list, then leaving her a quick text message on Beth's phone so she wouldn't worry about her. She has found Joey and had no intention of losing him. Not after she came this far…

And that's it for this chapter. So Joey and Tea are together again…but that doesn't mean that they won't have problems. Usually, I have my stories planned out from the plots and twists, and this one's no exception. But now, due to my…crisis…I have to alter them a bit. Be back for the next chapter.

As for my current and future stories, I'm going to focus more on the ones that I've haven't updated (Spira's Tournament ,A Different Beat etc.) but they're not going to be updated as recently as I used to do since I've been stressed out as of late.


	5. Vendetta: Nightmare

Okay, I know that I've taken forever to get this story done. But I've been deciding on what direction I want to take this story. I have pondered with the idea of Joey becoming cold and relentless to the point where he makes Kaiba look like his younger self, or the point where he stays the same somewhat. But still I'm not sure. Also, I've grown intrigued with the idea of Joey/Tea as a couple lately. There's not going to be any reviewer response for this chapter, due to my already tardiness, but.

* * *

**Vendetta**: Nightmare

It was a sunny day outside as Serenity walked in the streets of Domino. It was as noisy as any regular city! She had just finished her nails as they were now with a bright ruby red polished. She didn't know where she was going, much less why, but since she had time, she didn't care. After all, she did needed to get out more often…

With the clicking of her black pumps, she soon found herself outside the city 10 minutes later. After she reached her destination, her eyes went wide. "A graveyard?" She asked herself. "Why would I come to here? It's not like somebody died or anything…" Serenity shrugged as she walked through the black metal gate and went through the small brick trail. Passing by various tombstones on the way, which varied from shapes and size. One of them caught the interest of the auburn-haired girl. It was a sculpture of an eagle perched on a flag pole with the American Flag blowing against the wind. "Awesome, no wonder it costs a few thousand just for a stone…" She mused as she continued walking. However, the weather began to change as the once sunny skies have become cloudy…very cloudy, but Serenity didn't pay much attention. After all, the news did state that the weather was going to be sunny, yet cloudy at some points today? But how cloudy it was going to be wasn't specified…

As Serenity walked further into the Cemetery, the darker it became due to the clouds blocking the sunlight, and she could've sworn that she saw lightning and heard thunder. It was like the cemetery itself had a weather of its own. Serenity's walk in the cemetery soon stopped when she noticed three familiar figures.

"What are Yugi, Tristan, and Tea doing here?" She asked as she went to greet them. "Guys!" But there was no answer. 'Somebody close to them must've died if they're so out if it that they can't even hear me.' She tried again, "Hey guys, what's up?" That time they did hear her, but when they turned around, Serenity saw three cold stares that were directly at her. "Guys…what's wrong?"

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here…" Tea hissed.

"W-What do you mean?" Serenity asked, both nervous and confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what we're talking about, Traitor!" Tristan snapped at her. "Like you don't know what you've done!"

Serenity was shocked. "What did I do…?"

"You know exactly what we're talking about, Murderer!"

"How could you Serenity…how could you kill your own brother?"

Serenity felt her heart get a serious kick. Joey? Dead. Impossible! "What do you mean? I would never do that to my brother! You know me better than-"

"I thought I knew you! We all did! But we were wrong…too bad Joey didn't find out…before it was too late!"

"Why would I do something like that? What motivation would I have to do such a thing?" Serenity asked desperately as tears began to form from her eyes.

"Simple: For your boyfriend! It was bad enough that you've already sold out on him, now you have to kill him for what? Just so you can make your boyfriend happy?

"M-my boyfriend?" Serenity blinked, but then remembered the things that she has done to Joey. All to help Kaiba, to help their relationship, to help _them_! And what did it got her: An eternity of neglect and no-shows, and then the breakup. It was as if their time together meant nothing to the CEO.

"We would've pressed charges against you, but we just knew that your boyfriend would've found the sleaziest lawyer in town to help you, or at least bribe the judge to get you out of a jail sentence." Yugi finally spoke. Like his friends, his voice was also cold and unforgiving. Much different from his usual friendly tone… "Let me ask you, Serenity: Was it worth it? Was it worth it to sell out your brother? Was it worth it to kill him? Was it worth it?"

Serenity looked down as tears dropped to the ground. She didn't know what to say. Here she was at the cemetery with three of her so-called "friends." All of them treated her like she was some kind of criminal. Worse, they're saying that Joey was murdered and that she was responsible. She decided to go see for her self. After all, if she did indeed do the crime, she would have to see the evidence for herself…

As the Auburn-haired girl moved closer to the grave, she could see more of the tombstone. It was just a fairly large granite stone. But her eyes went wide, horror-like at the name she saw.

Joseph Wheeler

1980-2000

Sleep now, Child. The Lord is with thee now…

"No… Joey can't be dead!" Serenity cried! "HE CAN'T BE DEAD! MY BROTHER CAN'T BE DEAD!"

Tea walked over and slapped her! "WAKE UP SERENITY! OPEN YOUR EYES! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HAD THE KNIFE! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM!"

Serenity sniffled, "…all I did was just cut him under his eye!"

"It started with the scar…" Yugi said. "You could've at least made sure that the murder weapon didn't have any bits of pulp on it before you tried to kill him! The scar that you gave him got infected with the pulp, which soon lead to him getting sick…which then…!" He began to sniffle as tears came to his eyes. "How could you Serenity…how could you!"

Tristan went to comfort his shorter friend. "And to think…I actually felt in love with you. A backstabbing snake like you! You and Kaiba deserve each other!" He sighed, "At least Joey's off in a better place. Far away from you!"

"Not only that you were responsible for his death, but he would've been much better off without you!" Tea declared. "Think about it! Just from the day you were born, you've caused him trouble! From when your parents split up! You basically left him with that drunk of a father of yours to basically die!"

"No…"

"Then he had to enter a dueling tournament just to get enough money to pay for _your_ eye operation. Then at Battle City, Joey would've won against Marik if you haven't had shown up like the jinx that you are! And now this!"

"No, that's not true! None of it is!"

"You see Serenity, Joey said that you were his light? But the truth is, you were more of a burden to him then any help!" Tea hissed as she, Tristan, and Yugi then proceeded to advance toward her.

Serenity began to cry. "…I…I thought you were my friends! I thought that you cared about me!"

"And Joey thought you gave a damn about him!" Tristan added. "We all did! And now, thanks to you, he's dead!"

"At least…he won't be lonely…" Yugi said. "After we're done with you…"

"No…" Serenity pleaded to her now former friends. "Please…don't…it won't bring Joey back!"

"But it'll sure as hell make _us_ feel better! Joey would've wanted it this way…" The three of them said at the same time as they then proceeded to pounce on her…

…

Serenity shot up from her bed in a cold sweat as she sighed. "The same dream…again…"

"So it's been like this every night?" Tristan asked Yugi as they sat outside her room. For about a week now, Serenity has been staying with Yugi and his grandfather. Even though that he left him a note, Yugi still felt a little resentment towards Joey for leaving her. They could've at least worked it out, he thought. But then again, he didn't know the whole story. The fact that Serenity kept saying that "it" was all her fault didn't help either…

Tristan, on the other hand, was ready and willing to at maim and kill Joey. Or at least beat him down to a bloody pulp. Friendship be damned, nobody did something that made Serenity so depressed and got away with it, even if it was her own brother.

"Yeah…she keeps saying that it's all her fault. Every time I ask her what is it that she's blaming herself for, she just says the same thing. At least she occasionally goes out and talks about something else. Otherwise…"

Tristan cracks his knuckles. "If Joey was here right now I'd-"

"Now Tristan, violence isn't going to solve anything!'

"Yugi come on! Look at the poor girl! She's a nervous wreck, and Joey's not going to be there…" He scoffed. "Some brother…"

Yugi sighed as the phone than begun to ring. "Now who could be calling?" The shorter boy wondered as after he checked the caller ID he blinked. "Tea?"

"Shouldn't she be in school right now?" Tristan asked as Yugi picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Yugi?"_

"Tea! Hi, how are you? How's school going for ya?"

"It's going great!" Tea said as she was buttoning up her leather pants in the guest room of Joey's apartment. It was morning time as Tea stayed over for the night. Fortunately, Joey was still fast asleep otherwise she wouldn't have been calling. "Yugi…listen… How's Serenity?"

_"Let me put it this way: At least she's not considering suicide."_

'Now I really got to get him to come back to Domino…' Tea sighed as she now placed on her black tank top. She decided that she was going to tell them where Joey was. That she was staying with him. "Listen…" Before she could say something else, she heard a knock on the door. "I gotta go! I'll call you back later. Bye!" She placed her mobile away as she then opened the door. "Joey…it's 8 in the morning!"

"Like you were asleep…" The blonde snickered. "I heard you talking to some-" He stopped for a moment. "You weren't-"

"Don't worry! I didn't give them your location!" Tea said dryly as she now went to put on her boots.

"Did you get enough sleep? You sure as hell sound cranky!"

"Well I can't be happy knowing that one of my friends is a nervous wreck because another one of my friends left her!"

Joey rolled his eyes, "_That_ again…"

"Yes…_that_ again! Damn it, I want you to go home! Can't you see that?"

"Look, I barely had anything going for me there anyways! Here, at least I had something better! So why do you want me to go back to where I had the worse moments in my life, when now I'm starting to have a good thing going here?" He sighed, "You up fer breakfast?"

She shook her head. "No…"

"A'ight…" Joey walked off. "I'll start breakfast just incase…"

Tea watched as Joey left the room before taking out her phone. She didn't care how he felt, he was going back to Domino whether by his own will or not! After she dialed the number, she awaits for the phone to ring. However…all she got is the busy signal. "Darn…" She then smiled, maybe she could text message him instead. As Tea desperately tried to type up the message, her thoughts went to Joey. She knew how irate he was going to be about this, but it was for the best. Just as she was about to send it, she heard a familiar beep on the phone as then much to her horror, the battery in cell went dead. "Great…"

* * *

This is where it ends in this chapter. I'm not sure on the direction I want to take this story. There is one thing for sure: Next chapter it's back to the fights: A Wrestling match! 


End file.
